Boîte à idée
by willremi
Summary: Des crossovers de mes mangas et séries préférés (c'est ma première fois que je poste un chapitre sur ce site) Chapitre 1 : Naruto/Highlander
1. Owen MacLeod (NarutoHighlander)

**Ils sont venus de la nuit des temps, traversant silencieusement les siècles. Vivant plusieurs vies secrètes, combattant pour survivre, ils sont immortels. Des siècles durant, ils ont attendu l'heure de l'ultime combat au terme duquel l'épée qui tranche une tête libère la puissance de l'adversaire. Depuis des siècles, leur vie est un combat, une romance, une quête. Personne n'a jamais su qu'ils existaient... jusqu'à maintenant…**

Dans un bâtiment en Californie, des personnes se battaient avec des épées dans une grande salle de sport. Richie Ryan se battait contre un immortel blond hérissé avec des trois marques sur chaque joue. Il s'était enfui car son ami et maître voulait le tuer, il croisait dans sa route Naruto qui était un des plus vieux immortels dans le monde. Richie lui avait raconté son mésaventure avec Duncan Macleod. Naruto comprenait la situation et il expliquait que son ami fut touché un quickening noir qui affectait le comportement d'un immortel qui devenait alors lui-même mauvais en reprenant les différentes personnalités des immortels décapités. La cause était générée lorsqu'un immortel a décapité trop d'immortels « mauvais » donc Il y a comme une surcharge dans son état psychique.  
Les deux immortels s'entraînaient, Richie avait beaucoup amélioré grâce aux enseignements de Naruto.

Naruto (en esquivant) : Il faut toujours anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire (en faisant un croche pied) et être toujours conscient de son environnement. Sinon c'est la fin pour toi (en mettant son sabre au niveau de la gorge de Richie) Faisons une pause.

Richie se levait en rejoignant son ami qui buvait une bouteille.

Richie : ça fait des jours qu'on s'entraîne, je n'arrive toujours pas m'y faire que tu es un des plus vieux immortels malgré ton apparence physique.  
Naruto : C'est vrai qu'on a un corps d'un jeune homme de 18 ans, on nous sous-estime mais n'oublie pas que l'habit ne fait pas le moine.  
Richie : je dois m'en aller, j'ai envie de retourner chez moi et de faire la paix avec Mac.

Quelques jours après le départ de Richie, Naruto se promenait dans un parking pour chercher sa voiture quand soudain il sentait un immortel. Il regardait autour de lui, il voyait un grand brun avec une barbe noire qui était familier pour lui. Il l'avait rencontré avant la révolution russe dans le palais du dernier tsar. Gregori était un médecin immortel qui manipulait la femme du tsar afin de soigner l'héritier. Naruto avait dénoncé sur sa manipulation et celui-ci fut chassé de la cour.

Naruto (en sortant son katana): ça fait longtemps, Gregori.  
Gregori (en ayant son sabre) : je suis venu pour prendre ta tête.

Tous les deux se battaient, le combat durait une demi heure puis Naruto lui tranchait les cuisses en le faisant mettre à genou puis il le décapitait en citant qu'il ne pouvait en rester qu'un. Les éclairs apparaissaient et entraient en contact de Naruto qui criait en recevant la connaissance de son ennemi. Autour de lui, le quickening détruisit toutes les voitures garées dans le parking. Après avoir reçu toute la puissance du quickening, il rangeait son katana essoufflé et il allait rejoindre sa voiture sous l'œil d'un guetteur qui l'espionnait avec des jumelles dans un immeuble.

Quelques jours plus tard, Duncan et Richie étaient dans le bar de Joe Dawson après la mort d'Haresh Clay. L'ancien guetteur avait des informations sur Naruto et il les partageait aux deux immortels.

Duncan : C'est incroyable qu'il soit plus vieux que Methos.  
Joe : Il a utilisé beaucoup de nom durant sa vie dont celui de ton clan. Son nom était Owen Macleod, il gagnait sa place dans le clan en sauvant la vie d'Emeric Macleod, le fondateur de ton clan pendant la guerre contre les romains.  
Duncan (surpris) : je me rappelle de lui, je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais adolescent.

Flashback :

Glenfinnan, 1606

Ian Macleod s'inquiétait pour son fils qui était perdu dans la forêt. Il recevait la visite de Roland Kantos, un immortel qui voulait tuer Duncan lorsqu'il était enfant. Il voulait utiliser son pouvoir de persuasion sur le chef du clan quand soudain il sentait un immortel en approche. Il voyait Naruto sur son cheval blanc, il était habillé de la même façon que Roland, il avait des longs cheveux blonds et une moustache.

Roland : qui es tu ?  
Naruto : je suis Owen Macleod du clan Macleod.  
Roland : moi, c'est Roland Kantos. Je suis venu pour l'enfant qui est né au solstice d'hiver.  
Owen : tu n'auras pas cet enfant (en latin) _pas la peine d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de persuasion, j'étais le professeur de Cassandra_.  
Roland (latin) : _Tu es celui qui a battu les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse_.  
Owen : _je vois que Cassandra t'a parlé de moi_.  
Roland : _je pars mais un jour, je viendrai prendre la tête de l'enfant_.

Roland s'en allait car il ne faisait pas le poids contre Owen, l'ancien maître de Cassandra. Mary Macleod, la mère de Duncan, remercie pour son intervention car elle avait un sentiment que Roland était très dangereux.

Ian : tu es le descendant de l'ami d'Emeric, le fondateur de notre clan, tu es le bienvenu ici mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le moment joyeux car mon fils a disparu dans la forêt.  
Owen : je viens avec vous faire les recherches.  
Ian (en souriant) : j'accepte ton aide. Tu portes bien le nom de notre clan qui est de…  
Owen : rester fidèle aux membres du clan.

Quelques jours plus tard, Duncan avait retrouvé les siens, Owen demandait à Ian la permission d'examiner les moutons qui étaient égorgés. Il examinait les corps en présence d'Ian et les autres membres du clan.

Owen : ce n'est pas des loups, il n'y a pas de marques de morsures.  
Ian : C'est quelqu'un qui a fait le coup.  
Membre du clan : ce sont les Campbell.  
Owen : non, ce ne sont pas eux (en touchant les marques) ces blessures sont faites par une lame très fine.  
Ian : nous et les Campbell, nous utilisons des lames épaisses.  
Owen : je pense que c'est Roland qui a fait le coup afin de vous faire croire à des loups.  
Ian : je comprends, il veut tuer mon fils Duncan pendant nous chassons dans la forêt.

Dans la soirée, Owen racontait ses aventures en France à la famille de Duncan. Il chassait beaucoup avec des nobles français, les Macleod comprenaient son expérience lors de son examen sur les bêtes.

Fin du flashback

Duncan : C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Owen.  
Richie : Quelle histoire. Dis Joe, est-ce que Methos le connait.  
Joe : je ne sais pas, tu le connais, il n'est pas très causant sur son passé. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça.  
Richie : Duncan, tu m'as dit lorsque tu es guéri du quickening noir, c'est Methos qui t'a conduit dans un lieu de purification très peu connu des immortels.  
Duncan : Oui, il m'a dit que quelqu'un lui dit sur ce lieu.  
Richie : si c'était Owen qui lui a indiqué. Je lui racontais que c'était passé sur ton changement de caractère.  
Joe : C'est une supposition. Maintenant, Naruto réutilise le nom d'Owen Macleod car il y a eu une catastrophe aérienne en direction du Japon.  
Duncan : comme il faut donner son nom pour acheter un billet d'avion.  
Joe : Il a beaucoup de respect pour le clan Macleod car il utilise souvent le nom d'Owen.

Quelques mois plus tard, Kenneth était de retour en ville, il était un enfant immortel âgé de huit siècles, il fut découvert après sa première mort par Amanda qui devient son mentor. Durant des siècles, il se sert de son apparence enfantine pour attendrir des Immortels et les décapiter par surprise. Il retrouvait Duncan et Amanda et il leur racontait qu'il était poursuivi par Terence Kincaid, un immortel qui était un capitaine tyrannique d'un navire alors que Duncan était son second. Il fut abandonné sur une île par Duncan et l'équipage après qu'il avait tué un des leurs. Le jour suivant, après le combat victorieux contre Kincaid, Duncan allait être attaqué par Kenneth mais il fut empêché par Amanda outrée de voir la véritable nature de son disciple et elle lui dit de s'en aller. Kenneth allait s'enfuir quand soudain les trois immortels sentaient un des leurs s'approchait d'eux. Naruto apparaissait devant l'entrée, il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et un imperméable beige.

Naruto : Kenneth, je suis là pour toi.  
Kenneth : qui êtes vous ?  
Naruto (en sortant son katana) : je suis Owen Macleod du clan Macleod. Je suis ici afin de t'arrêter pour avoir tué lâchement les immortels dont un était mon ami Dallman Ross. Ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas te battre à cause de ton corps car lorsque j'avais six ans, j'ai appris à manier des armes blanches pour défendre mon village. Et avec la connaissance des quickening que tu as reçu, tu sais maintenant te battre.

Ils commençaient à se battre, Amanda voulait les arrêter mais Duncan l'empêchait en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et que Kenneth devait subir les conséquences. Le combat tournait court, l'enfant immortel baissant son épée disait qu'il abandonnait en espérant qu'Owen ne le tuait pas. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il le décapitait puis il recevait le quickening. Pendant le transfert, il entendait les immortels tués par Kenneth le remercier pour l'avoir arrêter et leur venger. Après le quickening, il partait sans regarder derrière lui.

Le lendemain, Duncan et Amanda s'étaient réunis dans le bar de Joe quand soudain ils sentaient un immortel qui s'approchait de l'établissement. C'était Owen qui rentrait au bar, il s'approchait du bar et il commandait un bourbon. Duncan lui faisait signe de le rejoindre à leur table. Amanda était un peu mécontent de la perte de son ancien apprenti.

Owen : Il était nécessaire de l'arrêter car il a tué non seulement des immortels mais aussi leurs proches mortels. Il a tué certains après qu'ils ont reçu le quickening.  
Amanda : on devient vulnérable en le recevant et on est affaibli durant quelques minutes.  
Duncan : Connor me disait toujours qu'il faut rester sur ses gardes après un combat.  
Owen : des paroles vraies. Je vois que Ramirez lui a bien enseigné.  
Duncan : tu connaissais Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez.  
Owen : Oui, je l'ai connu lorsqu'il était un immortel deux siècles après sa première mort. Je lui ai enseigné sur l'écriture, la lecture, l'astronomie et l'art de la stratégie. Il a toujours aimé les noms à rallonge, ce vieux coquin

Ils discutaient pendant une heure, ils parlaient des mésaventures de Duncan avec Amanda. Owen rigolait en écoutant que le Highlander avait reçu une flèche dans les fesses à cause de la voleuse immortelle. Il leur disait que cela lui arrivait de se faire tirer sur les fesses, il leur racontait qu'il était photographe dans l'entre deux guerre à Paris et il accompagnait une journaliste. Durant une enquête, il s'est fait tirer dessus sur les fesses par des gangsters pendant lui et la journaliste enquêtaient sur une femme qui avait des contacts avec des hommes d'Al Capone venus dans la capitale. Joe Dawson entrait dans son bar, il voyait son ami immortel avec sa petite amie et il allait le rejoindre.

Amanda (en faisant la bise à l'ancien guetteur) : Hey Joe, comment vas tu?  
Joe : je vais bien, vous avez un nouvel ami. (Duncan allait présenter Owen mais il fut interrompu)  
Owen : je suis Owen Macleod du clan Macleod, Monsieur le guetteur.  
Joe (surpris comme les deux autres) : comment vous savez que j'étais un ancien guetteur.  
Owen : en saluant Amanda, j'ai vu une cicatrice au niveau de votre poignet qui est fait lors d'un enlèvement d'un tatouage. Seuls les guetteurs mettent leur marque à leur poignet.  
Amanda : tu as un sens d'observation incroyable, tu es comme un Sherlock Holmes.  
Owen : j'ai rencontré un guetteur qui voulait me décapiter en disant que son frère avait raison sur les phénomènes contres natures que représentent les immortels. J'étais le professeur de Joseph Bell dont celui ci avait enseigné à l'hôpital Royal Infirmary of Edinburgh où Arthur Conan Doyle a suivi ses cours de médecine et il s'est inspiré de son professeur pour créer le personnage de Sherlock Holmes  
Joe : comment s'appelle ce guetteur?  
Owen : John Horton.  
Joe (en soupirant) : Il a suivi la philosophie de son frère aîné.

Quelques mois plus tard, Owen avait repris la boutique d'antiquités de Duncan qui avait laissé fermer depuis la mort de sa fiancée Tessa Noël. Il recevait la visite d'une très belle femme brune et elle était déjà venue dans la boutique lorsque Duncan était le vendeur à l'époque. Elle était une mortelle qui voulait se venger de la mort de son fiancé mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était immortel et qu'il l'avait manipulée. Elle avait fait le tour du monde en essayant d'oublier le passé. Owen faisait connaissance avec elle, ils s'entendaient très bien et ils sortaient ensemble. Duncan était surpris et heureux de la revoir joyeuse et délivrée de sa quête de vengeance. Amanda s'entendait très bien avec Rebecca dont elles partaient souvent ensemble faire les boutiques.

Ce jour-là, Owen remplaçait une fenêtre pendant que Duncan réparait l'évier de sa cuisine pendant que les deux femmes faisaient les boutiques. La veille, le Highlander avait un problème avec Johnny, un immortel tueur à gage qu'il avait rencontré durant la prohibition et il avait rusé en mettant un faux mannequin traversant les fenêtres car Johnny ne jouait pas les règles et il préférait tirer sur Duncan afin de prendre sa tête. Les deux immortels sentaient un des leurs dans l'ascenseur qui montait. C'était Amanda et Rebecca qui revenait avec les bras surchargés de sacs.

Amanda (en posant ses courses) : cette fois c'est fini j'ai épuisé toutes mes cartes de crédit.  
Duncan : toutes sauf la carte de la bibliothèque.  
Amanda : en parlant de livre, je voudrai te lire un passage savoureux. (en lisant son livre) Quand il s'introduisit dans la chambre, elle ressentit un sentiment étrange, la noirceur de ses yeux qui parcouraient son corps avait la couleur d'une nuit sans lune. Ses muscles saillaient comme les collines des Highlands dans lesquelles l'avaient vu naître.  
Duncan : on dirait du Shakespeare.  
Amanda : Attends, ce n'est pas fini.  
Owen : vas y continue. (il buvait une bouteille d'eau qui l'avait sorti du frigo)  
Amanda : l'abondance de sa chevelure lui rappelait la crinière d'un cheval sauvage. C'était l'homme dont son père avait choisi pour la protéger. Ce barbare, cet écossais brutale aux yeux gris cendrés, c'était Duncan Macleod.

En faisant une mauvaise manipulation en écoutant son nom, Duncan fut arrosé par le robinet et il lui demandait d'où elle sortait ce passage. Owen crachait l'eau surpris d'avoir entendu le nom du héros puis il riait en voyant la tête du Highlander. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de la salle.

Duncan : je n'ai jamais raconté sur ma vie amoureuse à une mortelle.  
Owen : tu l'as déjà fait.  
Duncan : mais pas de ce genre de roman.  
Amanda (en souriant) : Tu es un best-seller, baby.  
Owen : tu crois qu'ils vont l'adapter au cinéma.  
Duncan : haha, c'est marrant. Écoutez, le souffle de Roxanne se transforma en allaitement roque lorsqu'il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes puis elle glissa ses mains sous son kilt, elle découvrit alors…  
Amanda (en prenant son livre) : montre moi, je n'ai pas lu ça.  
Duncan : ce n'est rien.

En lisant la suite, Amanda disait que c'était pompeux, Duncan exclamait que ce n'était pas marrant et il leur racontait la véritable histoire sur sa rencontre avec Terence Coventry qui joue le méchant dans le roman. Pendant l'histoire de Duncan, Owen voyait une femme entrer dans la salle et elle regardait les sportifs.

Owen : je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que tu appelles la boîte d'édition, l'auteure du livre est présente dans la salle.  
Duncan (en se levant de sa chaise) : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Il quittait son bureau pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme, Caroline Marsh. En le voyant arriver, elle demandait si il était Duncan Macleod. Il lui répondait positivement, elle l'inspectait en tournant autour de lui sous le regard d'une Amanda qui sentait une jalousie montée en elle. Caroline invitait le Highlander à boire quelque chose avec elle pour discuter de son roman, elle le forçait à venir avec elle en prenant son bras. Amanda allait avec eux car elle ne faisait pas confiance à l'auteure.

Rebecca : je rentre à la maison pour déposer mes courses car j'ai rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche.  
Owen : je vais rester à veiller sur la salle de sport depuis Duncan est parti contre son gré. (en pensant les clé de voiture) Prends la voiture, je vais rentrer en bus.

Rebecca le remerciait en l'embrassant sur la bouche puis elle partait. Owen se dirigeait dans le bureau et il lisait le livre d'Amanda qu'elle avait laissé. Quelques heures plus tard, c'était le début de soirée, Rebecca lisait un bouquin assise au canapé dans le salon pendant Owen réparait une vieille horloge dans la salle à côté. Il avait une connaissance en horlogerie lors de son passage en Italie au quatorzième siècle, il avait appris par les père et fils Dondi qui était des pionniers à l'horlogerie. Pendant sa réparation, il sentait un immortel venir chez lui. Rebecca se levait en voyant son petit ami armé de son katana.

Rebecca : tu as senti quelque chose.  
Owen : Oui, une personne qui n'ira jamais habité dans une maison de retraite. (il s'approchait de la porte donnant sur la cour, il déverrouillait la serrure et il ouvre la porte)  
Amanda (en entrant sans être invitée) : trop c'est trop.  
Owen (avec sarcasme) : vas y, entre, fais comme chez toi.  
Rebecca : Il y a un problème, Amanda ?  
Amanda : Oui c'est cette Caroline Marsh qui papillonne autour de Macleod pour avoir plus d'informations pour son roman et ce grand dadais ne dit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle à manger, Rebecca et Owen écoutaient les commentaires négatifs d'Amanda sur son petit ami et l'écrivaine. Rebecca essayait de la rassurer que Duncan fût trop fidèle pour la tromper.

Amanda : je le sais, je l'aime bien mais je ne peux pas empêché de penser que cette femme lui tourne autour et elle veut me le prendre.  
Owen : elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui.  
Amanda : quoi, comment tu le sais ? Tu as discuté avec elle ?  
Owen : j'ai appelé un de mes contacts lorsque je m'occupais de la salle de sport, il m'a fourni quelques informations sur elle. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait sorti avec un immortel et elle s'était séparée de lui.  
Amanda : tu veux dire qu'elle sait sur nous ?  
Owen : je ne sais pas mais il y a une forte probabilité. Le nom de son ancien amant figure dans le livre.  
Rebecca (surprise comme Amanda) : elle sortait avec Terence Coventry.  
Owen : Oui, c'est terrible que la jalousie d'une femme puisse faire.  
Amanda : tu veux dire qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Terence et qu'elle utilise Duncan pour le rendre jaloux. Mais c'est ignoble de faire ça.  
Rebecca : tu as raison.  
Amanda : je ne peux pas la laisser faire, il y a que moi qui peux manipuler Duncan comme ça. (une goutte apparaissait derrière les crânes de Rebecca et Owen)

Quelques jours plus tard, tout était arrangé avec l'écrivain et Terrence. Amanda avait quitté Duncan car elle disait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour une vie stable. C'était à cause de la rencontre d'un braqueur de banque immortel, Cory Raines qui voulait recommencer avec elle une nouvelle fois à jouer les Bonnie et Clyde au grand désarroi de Duncan.  
Owen se trouvait dans le bar de Joe en train de réparer un ampli pendant que Duncan discutait avec son ami ancien guetteur qu'un immortel voulait le décapiter dans un lieu sacré. Joe lui racontait qu'il y avait deux immortels qui s'étaient battus dans un lieu sacré à Pompéi, cela résultait au réveil du Vésuve qui détruisit la ville.

Joe : C'est une légende (en regardant Owen en train de réparer l'ampli) peut être Owen sait peut être quelques choses.  
Duncan : Owen, tu sais quelque chose sur le combat de deux immortels à Pompéi, Joe dit que c'est une légende.  
Owen : Oui, j'y étais à Pompéi à cette époque là, il y a bien eu un combat entre deux immortels. Mais ce n'est pas tout.  
Joe : quoi d'autre?  
Owen : Il n'y a pas de vainqueur dans ce combat, le gagnant fut détruit par le quickening de son adversaire  
Joe (surpris comme Duncan) : Tu veux dire qu'un endroit sacré peut augmenter la puissance du quickening à tel point qu'il peut détruire un humain.  
Owen : Oui, il restait plus rien du temple sacré. C'est pour cela qu'il y a aucun immortel qui oserait se battre dans un lieu sacré.  
Duncan : je comprends pourquoi Larca a hésité à me décapiter, c'est son instinct qui l'empêche de le faire.  
Owen : tu devrais en parler à Connor, il s'est battu à contre cœur dans un endroit sacré, le résultat est que la lame de son katana fut détruite comme du verre. J'ai vécu par deux fois des catastrophes liées à des combats sur des lieux sacrés. (il reprenait la réparation de l'ampli)  
Joe : Quelle est l'autre situation ?  
Owen : la première fois que j'ai rencontré ce phénomène, j'étais dans le continent de Mu.

Les deux étaient surpris d'entendre ça, ils connaissaient la légende du continent perdu qui datait de douze millénaires. Ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'Owen serait encore plus vieux qu'ils étaient imaginés. Owen était astronome à Mu, il avait gardé à l'époque son prénom d'origine, il était accompagné de son ami immortel Denis qui était le saint homme tué par Darius.

Owen (en finissant de réparer l'ampli) : Duncan, je te donne un conseil. Si tu te retrouves dans la même situation, mets Larca dans l'inconscience, emmènes le hors d'un lieu sacré puis prends son quickening.  
Duncan : mais…  
Owen : Oui je sais, ce n'est pas loyal mais un quickening sur un lieu sacré mettrait tout le monde en danger.  
Joe : Il a raison, nous ne voulons pas une autre situation comme Pompéi se reproduit.

Duncan s'absentait du bar pour aller Larca et ses disciples, Joe soupirait en le voyant partir. Owen se préparait à partir en disant qu'il allait discrètement suivre Duncan.

Owen : C'est une qualité d'être loyal mais c'est aussi un énorme défaut car l'adversaire peut tricher dans un combat.  
Joe : Oui, tu as raison.  
Owen : je vais le suivre pour voir le déroulement de la situation.

Owen sortait lui aussi du bar.

À suivre


	2. Un allié puissant (NarutoStargate)

Dans une partie de l'espace, l'équipe SG1 composée du colonel Jack O'Neil, major Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c s'enfuit au bord d'un Al'Kesh,module de transport Goa'uld poursuivi par un vaisseau de guerre Goa'uld dirigé par Arès. Durant la poursuite, Teal'c indiquait aux autres qu'il avait signalé un vaisseau devant eux, Daniel demandait si c'était Goa'uld.

Teal'c : Négatif, c'est d'origine inconnue mais de même taille que nos poursuivants.  
Jack : j'espère qu'il est un ami sinon on est perdu.

Un vaisseau inconnu apparaissait devant eux et les terriens étaient étonnés de voir la structure qui ressemblait à des vaisseaux de dessins animés japonais. Une voix féminine les invitait à entrer par radio. Teal'c dirigeait le transporteur vers l'ouverture pendant que les Goa'ulds se faisaient attaquer par les canons lasers. Le groupe SG1 sortait de leur véhicule et il voyait un grand hangar d'embarquement où attendait une jeune femme avec des cheveux violets et des yeux blancs, elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir, une tee-shirt de même couleur avec le symbole Uzumaki rouge au niveau du cœur, elle portait un sorte de pistolet à la ceinture.

Hinata : bienvenue dans le Shikage.  
Daniel : C'est du japonais.  
Sam : ça veut dire quoi ?  
Daniel : Ombre de la Mort.  
Jack : sympa comme nom.  
Hinata : C'est mon mari qui a donné ce nom, il est le commandant du vaisseau.  
Jack : Il s'appelle Harlock  
Hinata : Harlock?  
Daniel : oubliez le, il reste encore un grand enfant.  
Hinata (en souriant) : C'est pas grave, suivez moi, nous allons à l'infirmerie pour faire une vérification sur vous.

L'équipe SG1 comprenait car chez eux sur Terre, il faisait la même chose. En quittant le hangar, Sam posait des questions sur le vaisseau, Hinata lui répondait que Naruto et elle l'avaient trouvé dans une grotte après la quatrième guerre des shinobis, ils avaient fui leur village car les kages voulaient réutiliser les bijus comme armes de guerre et ils menaçaient Naruto où ils se trouvaient. Le jeune héros fut torturé pendant des jours, il avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à Anko et l'équipe de Konohamaru car Tsunade et Kakashi (le rokudaime) avaient trahi la philosophie des quatre premiers Hokage, Anko n'avait pas supporté car son ancien maître Orochimaru avait rejoint le village sans être puni de ses crimes. Hinata les avait rejoint car son père voulait la faire marier au neveu du daimyo du feu. En s'échappant du village, ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes, Naruto et Hinata allaient dans une direction puis Anko et l'équipe de Konohamaru dans l'autre. Naruto et Hinata avaient trouvé le Shikage au fond d'une grotte où l'âme de son créateur dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau apparaissait devant eux dans une forme holographique, les deux shinobis lui expliquaient la situation. Le créateur Toshiro leur donnait sa création car il ne voyait pas en eux l'arrogance ni la soif de conquête. Après avoir monté à bord, Naruto allait en direction vers Nami afin de prendre les autres. Naruto proposait de prendre les personnes qui étaient ses vrais amis comme par exemple la famille de Tazuna. Ils étaient une trentaine qui voulait quitter leur monde en ayant vu la corruption des shinobis et des daimyos. Sasuke et les kages voulaient les stopper mais ils furent anéantis par les canons lasers.

Le voyage avait débuté une dizaine d'années après avoir quitté leur planète. Hinata avait fini d'expliquer l'histoire de leur exil, le groupe arrivait devant l'infirmerie tenue par une Tok'ra. Le médecin était une belle femme avec des longs cheveux roux, elle portait une tenue des Tok'ra avec une blouse.

Hinata : Bonjour Massalia, j'ai emmené des invités.  
Massalia : voilà des célébrités que je vois, les trois Tau'ris et l'ancien prima d'Apophis.  
Teal'c : tu es de la Tok'ra.  
Massalia : Oui, tu as raison, jaffa.  
Jack : je ne pensais pas que la Tok'ra avait un allié ici.  
Massalia : ils ne savent rien. Je les ai abandonné car ça fait des siècles que nous faisons de l'espionnage et des sabotages mais rien ne change. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que les Goa'ulds détruisirent des planètes pour leur plaisir.  
Sam : comment êtes vous retrouvées ici ?

Massalia racontait son histoire en examinant l'équipe SG1 comment elle avaient l'équipage de Naruto.

Flashback :

Massalia était torturée par le seigneur Goa'uld Atlas, elle s'était faite prendre par les jaffas en essayant de saboter les générateurs du vaisseau mère. Atlas l'interrogeait pendant des heures, il avait qu'elle était une Tok'ra. Ayant peu d'informations sur l'emplacement de la réunion des Tok'ras, il allait la tuer quand soudain il y avait une énorme secousse dans le vaisseau. Un de ses fidèles disait qu'ils étaient attaqués par un vaisseau de guerre ennemi. Le Goa'uld ordonnait de contre attaquer mais une énorme explosion avait détruite la salle de commandement. Un jaffa entrait dans la salle de torture en courant, il disait que des ennemis avaient infiltré et qu'ils progressaient rapidement en éliminant les jaffas qui s'étaient dressés devant eux. En finissant sa phrase, il fut tué par deux tirs de rayon laser un niveau du ventre et l'autre dans la tête. Les autres protégeaient leur dieu mais ils furent anéantis par leurs ennemis dont un d'entre eux avait réussi à toucher Atlas avant qu'il n'active son bouclier protecteur.  
Massalia voyait des hommes habillés comme des pirates, ils avaient sur leur visage un appareil sur leur œil. Leur chef avançait vers la table de torture où Massalia était allongée, c'était Inari qui avait bien grandi depuis l'exil de sa planète.

Inari (en appuyant l'appareil oculaire) : bizarre qu'un Goa'uld torture un des leurs.  
Massalia : je ne suis pas un Goa'uld.  
Inari : tu n'es pas un jaffa, pas la peine de nous tromper. Udon, allez avec quelques hommes voir si il n'y a pas d'autres prisonniers.  
Udon : D'accord. (lui et quelques hommes quittaient la salle)

Inari (en parlant à sa montre) : Capitaine, nous avons une drôle de situation, nous sommes devant une femme qui est un Goa'uld mais elle prétend qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Capitaine : prenez la avec vous, si elle tente de s'enfuir, tuez la.

Dans la cellule du Shikage, Massalia expliquait à Naruto et aux autres qu'elle était une Tok'ra, une race de Goa'uld dissident qui ne supportait pas la cruauté des autres Goa'ulds envers les humains.

Naruto : Moegi, donne nous un contact avec les Asgards, transmets le ici.  
Moegi (par radio) : Bien capitaine. (quelques minutes après) on a un contact avec Penegal, un membre du Haut Conseil. Je vous le transmets  
Penegal (apparaissant sur l'écran de la cellule) : je vous salue capitaine Naruto Uzumaki, quel est votre problème.  
Naruto : je vous salue aussi Penegal, j'ai dans mon vaisseau un femme qui prétend être une Tok'ra et non une Goa'uld.  
Penegal : je comprends votre problème, les Tok'ras se sont révoltés contre leurs frères Goa'ulds, il y a des millénaires. Ils sont de notre côté mais on n'avait jamais travaillé ensemble. Malgré la différence entre les Goa'ulds et les Tok'ras, ils ont la même soif de recherche sur la technologie des autres races. (dit à Massalia) excusez moi de dire ça.  
Massalia : ne vous excusez pas, vous avez raison sur ce point.

Fin du Flashback 

Massalia restait en surveillance durant six mois, elle avait gagné la confiance de l'équipage puis elle avait un don dans la médecine, elle était devenue le médecin du vaisseau.

Sam : je ne pensais pas que les Asgards avaient d'autres alliés.  
Daniel : C'est peut-être qu'on ne leur a pas demandé.  
Hinata : même si vous le demandez, ils ne vous diront rien car Naruto leur a demandé de cacher notre existence.  
Jack : ce serait mieux de le rencontrer.  
Hinata : Oui, je vous emmène le voir.

Ils arrivaient devant la salle de commandement, la porte s'ouvrait devant eux, ils entraient pour rejoindre Naruto, l'équipe SG 1 regardait autour d'eux, il voyait des ordinateurs, des postes de navigation et un gouvernail de bateau. Au milieu de la salle se dressait un jeune blond hérissé habillé d'un imperméable noir avec des flammes rouges en bas du vêtement. Il portait une armure bleue et un pantalon et des bottes noirs. Naruto ressemblait beaucoup à son père, les shinobis de sa planète penseraient qu'il était le frère du Yondaime Hokage. Naruto regardait droit l'espace par la vitre de la salle de commande en croisant les bras, il entendait la porte s'ouvrir. Grâce à son odorat développé (un don de Kurama), il sentait Hinata entrer avec des invités.

Naruto : je vous souhaite à bord (en se retournant en regardant les invités). Je suis content de rencontrer les personnes qui ont terrassé quelques seigneurs Goa'ulds et réussir à avoir le respect des Asgards.  
Jack : vous avez un super vaisseau.  
Naruto : je te remercie, colonel O'Neil.  
Jack (surpris comme son équipe) : comment vous savez mon nom ?  
Naruto : je connais aussi les autres, major Carter, le professeur Jackson et l'ancien prima Teal'c. Vous vous demandez comment je sais votre nom, il y a quelqu'un qui vous connaît très bien surtout vous, professeur Jackson.  
Daniel : appelez moi Daniel, qui est la personne qui nous connaît.  
Voix juvénile : moi Daniel ou plutôt père.

Daniel et l'équipe SG1 se retournaient en direction de la voix, ils étaient surpris de voir un jeune asiatique en tenue de moine bouddhiste, c'était Shifu, un enfant harsiesis d'Apophis et Amonet. Un harsiesis est une personne ayant une mémoire génétique des Goa'ulds, un enfant interdit par la race des Goa'ulds. Shifu était le beau fils de Daniel car il est le fils de sa femme Sha'are dont elle avait été enlevé et devenu le réceptacle du Goa'uld Amonet qui était la compagne d'Apophis.  
Daniel était surpris de le voir, il pensait que le jeune garçon avait fait l'ascension. Shifu expliquait que durant son temps avec les Anciens il lui manquait quelque chose et que la réponse se trouvait dans le monde matériel. Il fut confié à Naruto car il ne cherchait pas la technologie et il ne forcerait pas quelqu'un à transmettre sa connaissance.

Shifu : j'ai appris beaucoup de choses comme l'amitié et être une personne comme les autres, c'est gratifiant.  
Daniel : je suis content pour toi. Tu nous as beaucoup appris, ce n'est pas en demandant aux autres de nous transmettre la technologie mais d'être ami avec eux.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Jack, Sam et Teal'c voyaient certains membres de l'équipage lire un livre, boire de l'alcool, dormir par terre ou discuter entre eux. Soudain une sirène d'alarme surgit, tout le monde se mettait à leur poste. Yattaran disait qu'une flotte Goa'uld apparaissait dans l'écran de radar. Une jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur orange prévenait le capitaine d'une chose inhabituelle sur son écran.

Naruto : qu'est-ce qui passe, Moegi ?  
Moegi : une forme d'énergie se dirige vers nous. Elle vient de la flotte.

Le vaisseau fut secoué par cette énergie inconnue, tout le monde tombait à terre, Naruto se tenait au gouvernail. Ils recevaient une deuxième secousse.

Naruto : on dirait un remous magnétique, le Shikage a subi bien pire que cela. Inari, envoie une bombe ionique en direction de la flotte après l'attaque magnétique.  
Inari : bien capitaine.

Après une attaque magnétique, Inari envoyait la bombe qui sortait du côté gauche du vaisseau, elle partait en direction de la flotte ennemie. Une énorme explosion apparaissait quelques secondes plus tard. Le Shikage se dirigeait en tirant sur les vaisseaux restants. L'équipe SG1 était impressionnée, l'ennemi n'arrivait pas à franchir le bouclier dont les faisceaux laser sont déviés par celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était la fin de l'attaque et les membres de l'équipage criaient leur joie.

Sam : c'est incroyable, ce bouclier et les canons lasers.  
Jack : tu as raison, Carter.  
Hinata (en voyant son mari s'asseoir sur son fauteuil avec un air pensif) : Naruto-kun, tu es bien pensif.  
Naruto : cette attaque magnétique ne vient pas de la technologie Goa'uld. Moegi, affiche un zoom des débris sur l'écran principal. (Moegi exécutait l'ordre) cette flotte vient de Nirrti.  
Hinata (devant un écran d'ordinateur) : l'ordinateur a identifié la source magnétique, elle vient de la technologie des Tollans.  
Daniel : c'est impossible, les Tollans ne partagent pas leur technologie à n'importe qui.  
Hinata : il faudra aller à la planète des Nox pour les interroger.  
Naruto : oui mais pour l'instant, nous devons accompagner nos invités chez eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe SG1 fut déposée sur le site Alpha, une base secondaire du SGC qui se trouvait dans une autre planète que la Terre. Il rentrait par le stargate à leur base. Le général Hammond écoutait le rapport de son équipe dans la salle de réunion.

Hammond : vous avez trouvé un allié puissant.  
Jack : malgré la jeunesse du capitaine Naruto Uzumaki, il est un excellent leader et il a connu la guerre.  
Sam : la chose bizarre est l'équipage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en mode de combat, ils sont là à dormir, lire des livres, boire de l'alcool et jouer aux échecs.  
Hammond : je comprends, il a donné à son équipage de se détendre afin qu'il soit plus efficace aux combats.  
Daniel : ils sont comme les pirates dans le passé qui sillonnait les mers.  
Jack : Naruto ne donnera pas la technologie du Shikage en hommage au concepteur du vaisseau mais il nous fait un échange de leur pistolet laser et de leur scanner oculaire qui permet de différencier les Goa'ulds des Tok'ras et des jaffas.  
Hammond : il veut quoi en échange.  
Sam : un terrain sur le site Alpha pour faire de l'agriculture pour lui et les autres.  
Hammond : j'appellerai le président pour décider de l'échange. Vous m'avez aussi dit que les Goa'ulds utilisent la technologie des Tollans.  
Daniel : oui, nous devons en parler avec eux.  
Hammond : d'accord avec ça. Carter, demandez à votre père si les Goa'ulds utilisent d'autres technologies plus avancées tout récemment.  
Sam : bien général.

À l'autre bout de la galaxie, le Shikage continuait son voyage et il se dirigeait vers une base secrète qui avait l'apparence d'une lune à la même superficie que Jupiter. Une ouverture s'ouvrait de la base, le vaisseau entrait et il se posait. L'équipage descendait pour aller dans les quartiers pour se reposer pendant des bras mécaniques inspectaient le Shikage.

Naruto : c'est la première fois que tu viens ici.  
Shifu : oui, c'est de fabrication Asgard.  
Naruto : ils ont construit à partir des plans de Toshiro, le concepteur du Shikage. Ils ont construit quelques stations spatiales un peu partout dans l'espace.  
Hinata : ils ont construit des satellites espions en prenant le même concept de créer une fausse lune ou un astéroïde.  
Shifu : je comprends, les Asgards seront prévenus si les Goa'ulds franchissaient une zone protégée.

Ils marchaient dans un couloir pendant qu'ils discutaient, Shifu voyait une porte fermée différente des autres, celui-ci avait une multitude d'inscription dessus. Naruto lui disait que derrière la porte renfermait toute la connaissance des Asgards.

Shifu : je comprends qu'ils vont disparaître dans quelques années.  
Naruto : ils m'ont confié la clé, je l'ai confié à un vieil ami, il saura la protéger avec ses huit frères et sœurs. Je ne te dirai pas qui, désolé ça doit rester secret même les Asgards ne le savent pas  
Shifu : je comprends, c'est mieux ainsi.  
Naruto : continuons la visite.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe SG 1 était sur la planète des Tollans pour discuter avec le conseiller Omok et son secrétaire Narim. Ils discutaient sur la technologie tollanienne utilisée par les Goa'ulds. Omok disait qu'il y avait des doutes sur le gouvernement de Tollana plus principalement sur le Haut Chancelier Travell.

Omok : j'ai remarqué des passages de représentant Goa'uld sur notre planète, Travell les reçoit souvent à son bureau. J'ai demandé à Narim d'enquêter.  
Narim : j'ai remarqué une énorme augmentation de la fabrication de nos armes et autres technologies. Le responsable de fabrication a été remplacé.  
Omok : il est un de mes amis et nous partageons le même point de vue sur la partage de technologie. Il y a un mois, il est décédé d'une crise cardiaque. C'est à partir de là, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes car Lorik n'a jamais eu de problème cardiaque. Sur notre ancien planète, il avait fait un examen de santé, le médecin disait qu'il avait un cœur d'un jeune sportif.  
Jack : il faut prévenir les autres tollaniens et les Nox de la situation.  
Teal'c : les Nox n'écouteront pas à cause de leur politique de non ingérence.  
Omok : le problème, je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance.  
Narim : notre peuple est très fidèle au gouvernement depuis des siècles.  
Daniel : il faut dévoiler au peuple la trahison du gouvernement.  
Voix : vous ne ferez rien.

Tout le monde se retournait en direction de la voix, c'était Travell avec un Goa'uld accompagné de quelques gardes. Omok demandait des explications, la dirigeante corrompue disait qu'elle avait fait un accord avec les Goa'ulds pour rester au pouvoir indéfiniment en vivant plus longtemps grâce aux symbiotes comme les jaffas. Les tollaniens commençaient à être mécontents de son gouvernement et c'était bientôt la fin de son mandat. Elle avait fait taire ses opposants avec l'aide des Goa'ulds.

Omok : tu empoisonnes les opposants.  
Travell : oui pour montrer la peur parmi les autres opposants comme toi. Tes amis terriens seront emprisonnés avec toi en attendant que les seigneurs Goa'ulds feront quelques choses.

Elle donnait l'ordre de les embarquer. En quittant le bureau, tout le monde ne savait pas qu'il y avait un témoin près de la fenêtre dans un bocal. Un crapaud, offert par Naruto, avait vu la scène et il disparaissait pour aller prévenir leur invocateur.


	3. Le grand-père de l'élu (version A)

Dans le ministère de la magie, Harry Potter était au tribunal pour être jugé pour avoir utilisé la magie devant un moldu. Cornelius allait le juger coupable quand un croassement d'un corbeau résonnait dans la salle qui était installé sur une chaise. Albus et Cornelius pâlirent en voyant l'animal qui était le familier d'un personnage le plus puissant en politique dans le monde magique. Un homme apparaissait devant eux, il portait un pantalon, une veste et veston de couleur noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Il avait les cheveux hérissés blanc et il portait une barbichette. C'était Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, le président de la communauté internationale de la magie. Il était un ancien shinobi de Konoha, il était devenu à moitié immortel après la quatrième guerre des shinobis, l'immortalité est dû qu'il avait reçu le chakra des neuf bijus et le cadeau d'Hagoromo, le Rikudo Sennin, tous ces dons mélangeaient à son sang d'Uzumaki a donné le résultat d'avoir une très longue vie, il avait changer souvent de noms et le dernier était Nathaniel Sinclair

La secrétaire Dolores Ombrage allait hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être dans cette salle et elle demandait son nom pour interrompre le tribunal.

Naruto : je suis Nathaniel Sinclair, président de la communauté internationale de la magie. Je suis venu pour arrêter cette parodie de justice. Le jeune Harry est jugé comme un adulte pour un délit minime, montrer la magie devant un moldu qui est son cousin.  
Cornelius : comment vous savez ça ?  
Naruto : j'ai vu la scène, il y a bien eu deux détraqueurs, en protégeant son cousin, il a utilisé le charme de patronus. L'amende de ce délit d'après les institutions internationales de magie est l'effacement de la mémoire du témoin moldu et l'accusé doit payer deux mille gallions. Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi vous le trainez devant un tribunal comme le pire des criminels. Je remarque aussi pourquoi la directrice de la justice n'est pas présente.  
Harry : ils veulent me juger car j'ai dit que Voldemort est de retour dans le monde des vivants, le ministère me traite de menteur et il veut me punir en me traînant au tribunal.  
Dolores : il ment comme Dumbledore, il veut nous faire croire...  
Naruto : Silence, Femme ! Il a raison sur Voldemort, il est vivant. J'ai un rapport que les français ont fermé leur frontière aux sorciers anglais, j'ai questionné le président qui m'a raconté tout l'histoire sur le tournoi de la coupe de Feu. J'ai envoyé quelques agents sur le terrain pour enquêter, ils ont trouvé beaucoup de choses qui mettraient ce pays dans l'embargo. J'ai parlé avec la reine hier soir de la situation, avec son accord, je déclare que le gouvernement magique d'Angleterre est placé sous tutelle de la communauté internationale de la magie.

Le ministre et sa secrétaire disaient qu'il n'avait pas le droit et que la reine était une moldu et elle n'avait pas le pouvoir sur eux. Naruto leur disait que la monarque gouvernait les terres de la Grande Bretagne malgré l'indépendance du monde magique, les sorciers doivent suivre les ordres de la reine. Il était une de ces raisons qu'il y ait un ministre de la magie et non un président en Angleterre. Il annulait le tribunal en disant que la parodie de justice devait cesser. La secrétaire allait sortir sa baguette quand soudain elle sentait quelque chose pointer son dos, une ombre habillant d'une bure noire avec des nuages rouges apparaissait derrière elle.

Ombre : éloignez votre main de votre baguette sinon vous serez exécutés le plus vite possible.

Le visage d'Albus blanchissait en voyant plusieurs personnes habillées de la même façon que celui qui a menacé la secrétaire. Il savait qui étaient ces personnes, c'était l'équipe de force d'élites entraînée par Naruto. Il se rappelait qu'un des membres pouvait renverser un pays.  
Naruto déclarait que les sorciers qui sont complices avec Voldemort avaient leurs fortunes confisquées. Plusieurs sorciers protestaient sur la déclaration, Marcus Greengrass secouait la tête en voyant les sorciers sombres tombés dans le piège tendu par l'ancien shinobi.

Naruto (avec un sourire sadique) : que c'est gentil à vous de vous dénoncer. (il faisait signe à son équipe) Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour être complices d'un terroriste. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos familles, ils seront prévenus. Avant que j'oublie, une amende pour Dolores Ombrage pour avoir essayé de sortir sa baguette dans cette salle et elle n'est plus sous-secrétaire d'état.  
Marcus (en pensant) : _Je comprends que père disait sur lui, c'est un homme très dangereux et très rusé, il a réussi à renverser un gouvernement en moins de deux minutes. C'est marrant Voldemort a peur de Dumbledore alors que celui-ci est pétrifié à la présence de Nathaniel Sinclair._

Une heure plus tard, les amis d'Harry et la famille Weasley se trouvaient dans le ministère pour rejoindre Harry. Ils le trouvaient dans la salle d'attente du bureau du ministre de la magie. Le jeune sorcier était heureux de les voir, il expliquait tout.

Remus : tu dis que c'est ton grand-père, je pensais que tous les Potter sont morts.  
Harry : non, il est en quelque sorte mon grand-père maternel par le sang.  
Remus : d'accord.  
Harry : il a enlevé Dumbledore comme tuteur, il était très en colère contre lui pour avoir négligé la volonté de mes parents.  
Molly : donc tu vas habité chez nous ou chez Sirius.  
Harry : non, je serai chez Neville et sa grand-mère à cause de la liaison entre les Potter et les Londubat.  
Arthur : je retire Dumbledore comme ami de la famille Weasley. Molly, je sais que tu l'aimes bien mais la situation est trop grave ce qu'il a fait à Harris, nous ne devons pas notre famille en danger car son grand-père est quelqu'un de très puissant dans le monde magique.

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitations dans les couloirs du ministère, c'était la première fois pour les amis d'Harry de voir car d'habitude c'était calme. L'ancien auror Alastor Maugrey avait connu cela mais c'était après la guerre contre Grindelwald. Arthur voyait la place vide au bureau du secrétaire, Remus l'interrogeait ce qu'il regardait.

Arthur : je ne vois pas Percy depuis notre arrivée, il est toujours fidèle à son poste.  
Harry : il est dans le bureau avec les autres salariés, Grand-père les a convoqué pour savoir si ils sont fidèles au ministère ou non.  
Tonks : je pense qu'on aura bientôt une convocation pour nous les aurors.  
Maugrey: oui, le connaissant, je serai obligé de sortir de ma retraite.  
Remus : tu le connais très bien.  
Maugrey : oui, il est celui qui m'a formé. Je peux vous dire que je suis le seul sorcier anglais à compléter sa formation.  
Tonks : j'ai l'impression que mon entraînement avec toi est une promenade de santé.  
Maugrey : oui, tout le monde pense que je suis un sadique dans l'entraînement mais je suis un nourrisson par rapport à lui.

Il leur racontait sa formation avec Naruto, l'entraînement en tenue d'été dans le froid sibérien, nager dans une rivière remplie de piranhas, escalader une montagne en portant une charge très lourde, survivre dans une forêt hostile comme la Forêt amazonienne avec leur magie scellée. Tous les sorciers et aurors en écoutant le récit de Maugrey avaient leur visage qui blanchissait. Ils entendaient la porte du bureau du ministre de la magie. Ils voyaient les salariés avec le sourire en ayant reçu une augmentation de salaire pour leur travail et ils partaient rejoindre leur poste de travail. Harry et ses amis voyaient Naruto discuter avec Percy avec un bras au dessus de ses épaules. Un jeune femme brune en imperméable beige s'approchait avec un sourire sadique en interpellant Naruto, elle était la descendante d'Anko Mitarashi et elle avait le même caractère que son ancêtre.

Femme : Boss !  
Naruto : ne m'appelle pas Boss, Naja.  
Naja : désolé Boss  
Naruto (en soupirant) : tu es là pour donner ton rapport.  
Naja : oui, j'ai interrogé le petit chauve. Il a donné tout de suite toutes les informations.  
Naruto : ah bon, tu lui as fait quoi, je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas utiliser la torture physique.  
Naja : ce n'est pas ma faute si il s'est mis à table lorsque j'ai commencé à affuter mes kunaïs.  
Naruto : Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les anglais ont voté pour lui (en lisant le rapport) Percy, tu vas aller voir les gobelins pour alléger la conscience de Cornélius Fudge.

Il écrivait une autorisation pour les gobelins afin de prélever l'argent de l'ancien ministre corrompu. Il donnait le document à Percy pendant qu'il donnait l'autorisation à Naja de disposer. Il invitait Harry et ses amis dans le bureau, en entrant ils voyaient que c'était en désordre, il y avaient des piles de dossiers un peu partout sur le bureau, sur la table basse. Hermione était surprise de voir son chat Pattenrond à coté d'un autre chat de couleur violet et les autres voyaient un renard sur le canapé.

Naruto : Je vous présente mes familiers, Kurama, le renard qui dort sur le canapé et Matabi qui est sur l'armoire à côté de mi-fléreur roux  
Hermione : Pattenrond, c'est mon chat, je me demandais où il était. Je suis surpris qu'il soit à côté d'une femelle, ça fait deux années que je l'ai, il n'est jamais intéressé aux femelles.  
Arthur : Je pensais que chaque sorcier avait un seul familier.  
Naruto : Ils sont des familiers très spéciaux. À ma naissance, j'avais que Kurama. Puis les autres m'ont rejoint mais cela est une autre histoire. En attendant Augusta, je suis content qu'Harry est très bon entouré.  
Remus : j'ai une question, j'ai déjà vu les parents de Lily, comment ça se fait que vous soyez son père.

Naruto racontait que la mère de Lily avait eu un accident et elle avait dû être transportée à l'hôpital, il était présent pour un checkup médical et il avait entendu les aides soignants dire que la jeune femme perdait du sang mais le problème était qu'elle avait un groupe sanguin très rare. Il avait le même groupe qu'elle, il s'était proposé de donner son sang et Les proches le remerciaient. Mais une dizaine d'années plus tard, le conseiller bancaire avait signalé à Naruto qu'il avait une fille au nom de Lily.

Remus : je crois comprendre, en donnant votre sang, vous avez fait une adoption par le sang, c'est pour cela que Lily est votre fille.  
Naruto : à l'époque, nous ne savons pas que sa mère était enceinte d'elle. Le nom de Lily est apparu lorsqu'elle pouvait faire de la magie. J'en ai parlé à ses parents et je les ai rassuré que je ne fusse pas là pour enlever leur fille. J'ai aidé financièrement les années scolaires de Lily. Aux yeux de Lily et Pétunia, j'étais leur grand oncle.  
Harry : est-ce que maman savait que ton vrai rôle.  
Naruto (en souriant) : oui, elle n'a rien dit car elle aimait beaucoup son père naturel. Concernant Sirius, je sais que tu vas me le demander sur sa situation. Je vais envoyer un rapport au MI6 pour régler le problème à condition qu'il va les voir.  
Hermione : je ne savais pas que le service secret sait sur nous.  
Naruto : tous les services secrets de chaque pays sont au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Dis moi, est-ce que tu connais Robert Granger, un parent à toi ?  
Hermione (surprise) : c'est mon grand père.  
Naruto : tu as la même intelligence que lui, un sacré gaillard.  
Hermione : vous le connaissez ?  
Naruto : oui, on a fait la guerre ensemble, un sacré numéro. À chaque fois qu'on libérait une ville des nazis, il voulait acheter un livre dans chaque librairie. (Harry et ses amis de Poudlard regardaient Hermione).  
Ron : je sais d'où vient ta passion pour les livres.  
Hermione : il y a des choses très importantes dans les livres, tu devrais lire au lieu de manger et lire des magasines de quidditch

Ils commençaient à se disputer comme un vieux couple en faisant réveiller Kurama de sa sieste.

Kurama : **On dirait le gamin Nara et la fille Sabaku.**

Tous les sorciers étaient surpris de l'entendre de parler, ils n'ont jamais vu un renard parlé. Naruto expliqué son passé et sa relation entre Kurama et Matabi, il leur racontait son enfance, sa vie de shinobi, les bijus, la quatrième guerre des shinobis. Il était apparu dans leur monde vers la fin de la chute de l'empire romain d'occident après avoir été réveillé de sa tombe par un groupe de sorciers romains qui voulait invoqué un démon pour qu'il donne la richesse et le pouvoir. Naruto s'était mis dans un sommeil très profond après la mort de sa femme Hinata. En se réveillant, il avait compris les intentions des romains et il les a éliminés. Ils passaient des siècles à parcourir le monde.

Ron : Vous avez connu les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ?  
Naruto : oui, ils cherchaient un terrain pour construire Poudlard, je leur ai donné un car j'aimais pourquoi ils voulaient construire une école.  
Hermione : Salazar Serpentard était un puriste pour le sang lorsque vous l'avez rencontré.  
Naruto : non, il se contrefichait des origines des étudiants. Il est un seigneur des ténèbres à cause de son défaut.  
Harry : c'est quoi le défaut ?  
Kurama : **c'est un Casanova, il aimait couché avec les femmes des nobles seigneurs moldus et sorciers.** **Il avait une affiche de mise à prix pour sa capture.  
** Molly : vous voulez dire qu'il était comme Sirius à draguer n'importe quelles femmes.  
Kurama : **oui, il a prétendu d'avoir couché avec mille femmes. Naruto, tu devrais leur montrer l'affiche de recherche.**

Naruto cherchait dans son sac de transport l'affiche, il sortait un portemanteau et il le mettait au coin du bureau, il faisait d'autres objets du sac. Hermione disait que c'était dans le film Mary Poppins.

Naruto : normal, c'est moi qui a fabriqué son sac.  
Hermione (surprise comme Harry): Mary Poppins existe vraiment.  
Naruto : oui elle travaille dans le monde moldu car elle adore les yeux surpris des enfants lorsqu'elle utilise de la magie.  
Hermione : elle n'a pas peur des ministères.  
Naruto : elle a une immunité par le conseil international de la magie. En plus, qui croiraient des enfants que leur nounou fait de la magie.  
Harry : elle ressemble comment ?  
Naruto : à Julie Andrews, Mary était surprise de voir que l'actrice lui ressemble beaucoup. (il sortait l'affiche de recherche de Salazar)Voici l'affiche.

Ils lisaient les récompenses sur l'ancien sorcier, ils voyaient que la récompense pour sa mort était le triple que celle de le voir vivant. Ils peuvent deviner les femmes de la noblesse voulaient le garder vivant.

Harry : Je commence à comprendre pourquoi l'entrée de la chambre des secrets est située dans les toilettes des filles.  
Naruto : Non, les toilettes ont été construites après, les personnes ne savaient pas qu'il y avait une entrée.

Ils entendaient quelqu'un frappait à la porte, Naruto invitait à entrer, c'était Percy qui signalait qu'il avait transmis le message aux gobelins et il lui donnait l'autorisation de la part du roi Ragnok de prélèvement de la fortune des sorciers coupables.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto faisait un discours en face des journalistes et des membres du magenmagot et il leur expliquait la situation.

Naruto : Cornelius Fudge et Dolores Ombrage sont en prison pour corruption, abus de pouvoir et plusieurs tentatives de meurtre.  
Augusta Londubat : Quelles sont les tentatives de meurtre ?  
Amélia : Envoie de détraqueurs à Poudlard, plusieurs victimes dont Harry Potter ont failli avoir leur âme aspirée. Envoie de détraqueurs dans le monde moldu par Dolores Ombrage pour attaquer Harry Potter.  
Naruto : ils sont enfermés en prison du ministère, leur fortune est confisquée et transmise au ministère.  
Narcissa : Pour mon mari et les autres ?  
Naruto : Ils accompagnent l'ancien ministre en prison, ils sont coupables d'avoir corrompu les membres du gouvernement et ils se sont dénoncés volontairement d'être des margemorts. Marcus Greengrass et Amélia Bones sont témoins de leur dénonciation.  
Rita : Et pour Dumbledore ?  
Amélia : Il est arrêté pour tentative de vol de la famille Potter, détournement d'argent, abus de pouvoir, coupable de meurtre involontaire de James et Lily Potter et aussi des autres familles. Ses titres ont été enlevés avec l'accord du conseil de la Communauté Internationale de la Magie. Il sera jugé d'abord par le magenmagot et ensuite par la CIM.

A suivre


	4. Le frère d'un dragon

Dans le monde de Naruto

C'est la fin de la quatrième guerre des shinobis, l'équipe 7 constituait de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et leur ancien sensei Kakashi Hatake, les quatre ninjas se battaient contre Kaguya Ôtsutsuki _,_ la déesse lapin qui est la toute personne à utiliser le chakra après avoir le fruit à Shinju qui est Jubi et elle est la mère d'Hagoromo, le Rikudo Senin. Le combat était mal parti pour l'équipe de Konoha, Kaguya était plus forte qu'eux grâce aux chakra des neuf bijus. Malgré le cadeau d'Hagoromo, Naruto et Sasuke n'arrivaient pas à faire faiblir leur ennemie. Durant leur dernière attaque, Sasuke fut mortellement touché au cœur en ayant reçu un javelot en os. Sakura essayait de le soigner mais quelque chose empêchait son chakra de le guérir.

Sasuke : ce n'est pas la peine, Kaguya a mis un moyen de bloquer ton chakra de guérison lorsqu'elle a lancé son javelot.  
Naruto : qu'est ce qu'on fait, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser mourir, il doit avoir un moyen.  
Hagoromo : _il n'y a plus rien à faire, Mère avait prévu son coup en voyant que la jeune Sakura est une guérisseuse.  
_ Sasuke : il y a un moyen. Hagoromo, peux tu donner le reste de ma force et ton cadeau à Naruto.  
Naruto : mais Teme…  
Sasuke : tais toi, dobe. Réponds moi.  
Hagoromo : _oui je peux le faire mais il y a un effet secondaire.  
_ Sasuke : je me contrefiche des effets secondaires, sans ça, nous ne pouvons pas battre Kaguya.  
Naruto : es tu sur, Sasuke ? En fusionnant notre énergie, toi et moi, nous disparaîtrons en laissant place à une autre personne qui a la personnalité et la force de nous deux.  
Sasuke : oui, je ne crois pas qu'on n'a pas le choix. (en voyant Sakura) je suis désolé de ne pas répondu à ton ami, je te remercie de m'avoir toujours aimé malgré le mal que je t'ai fait.  
Sakura (en pleurant) : Sasuke-kun  
Sasuke : Kakashi, je suis désolé pour tout, je te laisse l'héritage de mon clan comme cadeau.  
Kakashi : Sasuke.  
Hagoromo : _Naruto, Sasuke, vous êtes prêts.  
_ Naruto/Sasuke : oui  
Hagoromo (en faisant des mudras) : **Ninpo Fusion des cadeaux**.

Kaguya souriait en voyant Sasuke à terre puis elle avait une mauvaise impression, elle sentait un chakra familier, elle le reconnaissait et elle se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse quand elle ressentait une énorme quantité de chakra et une explosion lumineuse apparaissait devant elle. Une personnage faisait son apparition, elle avait la même coiffure que Madara mais avec des cheveux rouges et une mèche devant son visage, ses habits noir et gris (la même que Goku Black dans Dragon Ball Super). Elle regardait ses mains et elle regardait en direction de Kaguya.

Naruto/Sasuke : c'est drôle la vie, le Naruto qui est la moitié de moi ne veut pas tuer une femme mais le Sasuke se contrefiche du sexe de son adversaire. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, soit t'arrêter soit te tuer.

Il voyait Kaguya l'attaquer mais il esquivait facilement ses attaques grâce aux rinne-sharingan de Sasuke, il contre-attaqua en la faisant projeter loin de lui. Hagoromo et les deux shinobis étaient impressionnés en voyant cela, le nouveau personnage avait non seulement réussi à résister contre Kaguya mais il la avait un coup de poing tellement rapide que Kakashi et Hagoromo voyaient un flash de chakra lorsqu'elle fut attaquée.

Hagoromo : _je pense que ce personnage est plus fort que moi.  
_ Sakura (surprise comme Kakashi) : quoi !  
Hagoromo : _je n'ai pas battu ma mère seul, j'étais en compagnie de mon frère. Même on avait dû mal à l'arrêter. Je crois que ce personnage a le même niveau qu'elle et même plus.  
_ Kakashi : espérons qu'il ne soit pas comme les Uchiwa, un assoiffé de pouvoir.  
Voix : _ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne cherche pas à dominer le monde, je veux arrêter Kaguya.  
_ Hagoromo : _tu nous écoutais, comment doit-on t'appeler ?  
_ Voix : _j'ai l'apparence de Naruto et la couleur du clan Uzumaki d'après que Yin Kurama m'a dit, appelez moi Menma._

Le combat se terminait entre Kaguya et Menma, le nouveau guerrier réussit à piéger son adversaire grâce aux chaînes à la surprise de Kakashi et Sakura. Kushina, la mère de Naruto avait ce type d'attaque pour arrêter Kurama lors de son attaque contre Konoha et aussi pour aider Naruto à battre avec l'aide du chakra de sa mère. Kaguya sentait qu'elle se vidait de son chakra puis elle voyait l'énergie des bijus se diriger vers Menma par l'intermédiaire des chaînes. Elle l'insultait et lui donnait ordre de rendre son chakra.

Menma : ce chakra ne t'appartient pas non plus, tu l'as volé à Shinju et tu t'es laissé corrompre par lui et le résultat est que tes deux fils se sont révoltés conte ta folie. Tu as été adoré comme une déesse mais malheureusement tu t'es transformé en un démon. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant que tu disparaisse pour de bon. Tes deux fils n'ont jamais détesté leur mère, c'est une de ses raisons pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas te tuer lorsque tu étais en état de faiblesse.

Kaguya disparaissait en libérant le corps à son propriétaire, Madara Uchiwa. En un clin d'oeil de Menma, Zetsu fut détruit par les flammes noires d'Amaterasu. Hagoromo met fin à l'illusion du Tsukuyomi Infini et il invoquait grâce à l'aide des anciens kages de chaque village réssucités le groupe 7 de Konoha et le corps de Madara. Mais il y avait un problème, Kakashi et Sakura étaient présents devant eux sans Menma. Minato s'inquiétait de l'absence de son fils.

Hagoromo : il m'a dit que c'est volontaire, il a une puissance divine qui surpasse les bijus et il est aussi l'hôte de Kurama et les huit autres.  
Minato : je crois comprendre, il ne veut pas être la cible de certaines personnes qui le chercheront pour son pouvoir afin de les aider à dominer le monde.  
Hagoromo : oui, je respecte son choix, mes enfants ont beaucoup souffert de l'arrogance des Hommes.

Certains shinobis réveillés étaient en colère leurs armes éloignés d'eux mais Hagoromo, la génération de Kakashi et celle de Naruto qui regardaient l'ancienne génération en libérant leur aura meurtrière. Le Tsuchikage et le Raikage se taisaient car ils ne voulaient pas créer une guerre civile entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle génération.

Kakashi : où est Menma ?  
Hagoromo : il doit être dans un autre monde, je n'arrive plus à le sentir.

Les shinobis allaient fêter la victoire et ils remerciaient leur héros en créant une statue en son honneur, Hagoromo donnait un petit cadeau à Sakura et à Hinata, l'énergie de Naruto et de Sasuke et il leur disait que dans neuf mois elles auront leurs enfants.

Dans le monde Enfer et Paradis

Dans un chalet près de la plage, une femme avec des longs cheveux blonds portant un bandage à son oeil gauche discutait avec un homme très âgé chauve avec une longue blanche et un jeune homme avec des longs cheveux marrons. La jeune femme s'appelait Makiko Nagi, mère de Soïchiro, cheffe du clan Nagi, elle a invité son parrain Ryuken, maître de l'école légendaire du Hokuto Shinken accompagné de son élève et fils adoptif Toki. Ils discutaient en dînant quand soudain ils sentaient une énorme puissance d'énergie provenant de la plage. Ils se précipitaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant à la plage, ils voyaient un portail ouvert au dessus de la mer qui éjectait un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Toki sautait pour attraper Menma qui était inconscient. Puis le portail se refermait sous les yeux surpris des trois personnes. Ryuken et Makiko s'approchaient de Toki qui soignait Menma.

Toki : je ne sais pas qui est ce jeune garçon, il dispose une énorme puissance. J'ai l'impression de voir deux persones.  
Makiko : un blond et un brun.  
Toki : oui, il faut peut être attendre qu'il se réveille.  
Ryuken : Emmenons le en sécurité. Makiko, je pense qu'on va rester plusieurs jours chez toi. Je vais prévenir Raoh et Kenshiro de notre absence prolongé.

Une semaine plus tard, Menma se réveilla dans une chambre inconnu ayant une belle vue de la plage, il regardait autour de lui et il voyait un jeune garçon blond sortir en criant à sa mère qu'il était réveillé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il voyait une jeune femme blonde accompagnée deux hommes. Après les présentations, il expliquait son histoire de sa naissance à la bataille contre Kaguya.

Ryuken : _incroyable, il fera un excellent disciple du Hokuto, il est comme mes trois fils, il ne croit pas au destin comme Raoh, il se sacrifie pour ses proches comme Toki et il a une volonté de fer comme Kenshiro.  
_ Toki : _je vois de la tristesse dans ses yeux et il garde encore le moral malgré qu'il s'est sacrifié pour sauver la paix dans son monde._

Menma resta plusieurs semaines dans le chalet, Toki l'examinait car la fusion de Naruto et Sasuke avait des conséquences sur le corps, Menma avait perdu la totalité de son chakra mais il était plus fort que des humains. Toki lui disait qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec son frère ainé, Raoh. En méditant, Menma voyait les deux Kurama et les huit bijus en hibernation et ils ont utilisé le reste de leur chakra pour le protéger du voyage entre les dimensions.  
Makiko lui proposait de l'adopter car il était un adolescent, elle voyait souvent son fils Soichiro parler avec lui et lil le voyait comme un grand frère. Elle expliquait l'histoire de son clan. Il acceptait l'adoptation à condition qu'il gardait le nom Ôtsutsuki, car c'était le clan fondateur des Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiwa. Elle était d'accord et Soichiro criait de joie d'avoir un grand frère. Il restait plusieurs mois avec sa famille adoptive avant rejoindre le dojo du Hokuto Shinken, il était invité par Ryuken et il avait le caractère idéal pour être un disciple de l'école. Raoh, l'ainé des disciples n'était pas d"accord de sa venue et il voulait le tester. Menma avait gagné son respect à la surprise de tous, Raoh voyait que son frère Toki en tant que rival et il le respectait beaucoup. Il ne voyait pas Kenshiro en tant que disciple car pour lui il était beaucoup trop faible pour maitriser l'art du Hokuto à cause de sa gentillesse.  
Après le combat contre Menma, il se voyait lui en étant très jeune, il se rappelait de la promesse faite à son père de protéger son petit frère. Il acceptait Menma dans l'école et il lui apprendrait quelques techniques.  
Menma restait trois ans dans le dojo avant de partir en voyage afin de découvrir le monde, il se faisait beaucoup d'ami dans plusieurs pays. Il se trouvait en Inde pour trouver un ancien combattant devenu un sage qui a pour nom Dhalsim. Il restait plusieurs semaines avec lui à méditer, discuter de sagesse. Un japonais en costard cravate arrivait dans le village et il demandait à un habitant si Menma était présent. Il suivait les instructions en se dirigeant vers un vieux temple bouddhiste. En entrant, il voyait deux personnes assis en position fleur de lotus, un homme chauve avec un marque rouge au front portant une tenue de bouddhiste. Il peut deviner que c'était Dhalsim, il regardait le jeune homme roux habillé en kimono bleu foncé qui était la personne qu'il recherchait.

Dhalsim : Bienvenu, vous êtes ici à la recherche de mon jeune ami.  
Homme (en s'inclinant) : oui, je suis Tora Yamata, je travaille pour l'empereur et le premier ministre.  
Menma : ils ont besoin de ma présence au Japon.  
Tora : oui, il y a un problème avec l'école Todo, des civils furent blessés par certains étudiants appartenant au club des Exécuteurs.  
Menma : j'ai déjà attendu d'eux, le club est un conseil de discipline pour punir les mauvais élèves.  
Dhalsim : les civils sont les proches des mauvais élèves, monsieur Yamata.  
Tora : oui, certains parents ont porté plainte au premier ministre comme quoi les enfants furent blessés par des jeunes disciplines d'arts martiaux.  
Menma : vous avez besoin de moi car le Hokuto Shinken sert de police pour le contrôle des écoles d'arts martiaux dans le pays et comme je suis encore en âge d'aller au lycée  
Tora : nous avons les autorisations de Ryuken-dono et Makiko-dono pour que vous entrez dans l'institut. Je tiens à vous signaler que votre jeune frère entre aussi avec son ami  
Menma : Vous m'envoyez en enfer.

Il y avait un gloussement de la part de Dhalsim qui savait que son jeune ami n'aimait pas beaucoup toute chose amenant à la vie scolaire. Quelques heures plus tard, après les adieux à Dhalsim et les villageois, Menma se trouva dans un jet privé avec Tora, il lisait le rapport sur la situation à l'institut Todo. Le secrétaire lui disait que son frère était poursuivi par le club des Exécuteurs. Menma soupirait en connaissant le caractère de Soichiro à faire des bétises.  
Dans un quartier japonnais au soir, il y avait une bagarre dans la laverie près du domicile de Bob Yakimura, l'ami de Soichiro. Ryozaki avait réussi à battre Soichiro et son ami qui étaient venus sauver Chiaki, la petite amie de Bob. Il avait utilisé des techniques de pyrokinésie et il allait vers la jeune fille pour la violer. Il aimait abusé les jolies filles des élèves punis de Todo. Quand soudain une poubelle tombait sur lui, il enlevait le récipiant et il criait qui était le responsable. C'était Menma, portant un imperméable noir.

Ryozaki : je vais te punir pour empêcher de punir les coupables.  
Menma (avec une voix froide) : ta justice est de violer les jeunes filles innocentes.  
Ryozaki : c'est sa faute pour avoir comme petit ami, ce prévenu.  
Menma : tu pourrais aussi me punir aussi car je suis le frère ainé de Soichiro.  
Ryozaki (avec un sourire sadique) : tu regretteras de m'avoir dire ça.

Il se précipitait vers Menma en jetant ses techniques pour le brûler. L'ancien ninja esquivait facilement tous les coups de son adversaire sous le regard de Chiaki. Cela durait une dizaine de minutes, l'Exécuteur commençait à s'énerver en criant que son ennemi arrête d'esquiver. Il s'arrêtait essoufflé puis il voyait que Menma se mettait en position inconnue pour lui.

Menma : tu es dans mon champ de Hakke.

Un Yin Yang apparaissait au sol, il commença à frapper Ryozaki en comptant d'abord deux fois puis frappe encore deux fois puis, quatre fois, huit fois, seize fois et trente-deux fois, ce qui donne soixante-quatre coups au total, l'astuce pour finaliser les 64 poings du Hakke est de faire un grand pas vers l'avant. La technique consiste à frapper les tenketsu de l'adversaire très rapidement à l'aide du Jûken pour complètement les fermer et donc empêcher l'adversaire de pouvoir malaxer son chakra. Ryozaki fut projeté et tomba à terre. Il se relevait difficilement et il essayait à appeler les flammes mais rien n'apparaissait, il le faisait plusieurs fois.

Menma : ne te fatigue pas, la technique que j'ai utilisé te coupe l'accès à ton ki. C'est pour avoir souiller les arts martiaux en agressant sexuellement plusieurs jeunes filles. La technique vient d'un clan dont je suis ami avec deux membres et pas de chance, je l'ai amélioré avec l'aide de mon sempaï (Toki).

Il entra dans la laverie pour rassurer Chiaki et soigner son frère et son ami. Il laissait son adversaire qui essaie de faire appel à son ki. Il enlevait son imperméable pour le donner à la jeune fille. Après avoir soigner les deux garçons, une jeune fille arrivait précipitamment dans la laverie armée de son katana. Elle avait des longs cheveux orange portant sa tenue de lycée. Chiaki la rassurait de la présence de Menma car Aya Natsume sentait l'énorme puissance du jeune homme. Soichiro se réveillait en même temps et il voyait son frère ainé.

Soichiro : c'est toi, grand frère.  
Menma : oui, tu as déjà des gros problèmes un jour après la rentrée. Mère m'a envoyé ici pour t'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises.  
Soichiro allait répondre quand Aya se précipitait vers lui en déclarant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Menma avait un regard sceptique en les voyant et il demandait des explications. Aya disait qu'elle était la future femme de son frère. Il étonnait que Soichiro s'intéresse au sexe opposé.  
Menma : j'ai posé une question primordiale à te poser.  
Aya : oui  
Menma : vous voulez être marié en rouge comme la traduction (il sortait de nul part un kimono rouge) ou en blanc comme les occidentaux (il faisait une roble blanche de mariée dans l'autre main).

Soichiro protestait en disant qu'il avait vu Aya nue dans les douches, Menma commençait à se lamenter que son frère est devenu un pervers et qu'il ferait des recherches en espionnant les vestiaires des femmes pour écrire des romans pornos. Une voix féminine expliquait que c'était la coutume du clan Natsume qu'une femme devait épouser l'homme qui l'a vu nu. C'était Maya, la sœur d'Aya, une jeune femme de même âge que Menma, elle ressemblait à sa sœur sauf pour les cheveux qui étaient violet.

Soichiro : je crois que tu as une explication concernant sur ce pyromane et son groupe les Exécuteurs.  
Menma : je pense que tu dois leur expliquer.

À suivre


End file.
